Enough of Tony
by cornholio4
Summary: Not for Tony fans. During the planning of the 'Time Heist', Tony decides to run his mouth again and Bruce has had enough. Oneshot Drabble.


**Inspired by some anti Tony posts on Tumblr. Let me get this straight hat even though I greatly prefer Steve and glad he got to life and have a happy ending in Endgame even if it's questionable; I don't totally hate Tony. However the Steve hate on sites seem to be too ridiculous and that's going back to the Civil War stories. **

**I respect the right to opinion and think the Team Tony people have a right to write what they want but by that same token; we should be allowed to defend Steve when we want to. Wrote this to give us wanting Team Cap content something more to read.**

Bruce Banner the Hulk was working with Rocket as they were getting things ready for their little 'time heist'. Captain America himself Steve Rogers was talking strategy with Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark. He could not help but overhear Tony saying "now we have an actual chance to fix this together; wish we could have done it earlier if you had listened to me about the world needing a suit of armor and the Accords..."

"Hold up Tony, you're still not trying to defend our stupid Ultron project; are you?" Bruce asked surprised as he then turned to look at the three other founding Avengers.

"I know things didn't go according to plan but the core idea was sound. We needed something like Ultron and the Accords to get us ready which we weren't; Cap here thought things like freedoms should be prioritised over programs which was what we actually needed..." Tony explained in a mocking tone of voice raising eyebrows from Steve and Natasha.

Bruce however was not as calm as he stated "you think they should have listened to you? I listened to you about using the Mind Stone in Ultron and we all know how well that turned out! It was a miracle that the Vision actually worked!" Bruce then coughed and said "plus it sounded like you were disregarding freedoms."

"He did the same thing when he was rescued; reminds me of the words of the AI of Arnim Zola; you know the successor to the Red Skull as the Head of HYDRA. He made a similar speech about wanting to sacrifice freedom for security." Natasha commented causing Tony to glare in her direction.

"Tony was near death and he needed to vent and to get better and we are glad to see you recovered Tony and glad to see you managed to cope well with your new life." Steve interrupted giving a bit of a chiding look to Natasha even if he didn't disregard what he was saying.

"You know; I don't need to take this! I am helping you all right now fix things as we need to bring all them back, bring back my first kid Peter." Tony ranted but Bruce went on the offensive again.

"You you mean the kid you conscripted to join you in going to Germany to fight experienced Avengers and a super soldier assassin. I bet you told Morgan how you put her supposed older brother in danger when he was only about 17!" Bruce ranted on and Tony looked down.

"He was 15 actually..." Tony replied which made Bruce shake his head and about to pound a fist; "second it was a bit of a stupid move but I needed all the firepower I could get since you were not here on Earth 2nd." Tony continued on but Bruce glared harder.

"So not only did you think kidnapping and endangering a 15 was something to put on your list of dumb ideas you went ahead with anyway but you actually think I would have been on your side in the Accords?" Bruce asked with Tony glaring back and Natasha giving a knowing smirk. "I know about the Accords Tony and I agree with the principle and the intent but as they were written; what do you think would have happened if all the Avengers were signed into the Accords as it had been written? The Children of Thanos makes their first move and after that we would have waited for the red tape to decide what to do next and Thanos would have come with however many Infinity Stones he would have collected at that point. For the record how would have Ultron fared if he worked as you intended to?"

"Well I was preparing for Thanos for all this time and he was my nightmare; the Avengers needed to be together and they weren't because he divided us all!" Tony ranted pointing to Steve and Bruce shook his head.

"I wanted to get us all together and I needed to be the one to call him because you decided you were not ready to face us. Look we are all together now but Tony I don't know if I can put up with any BS from you. We could always decide when we get the Stones that we don't jsut put everyone back and change history so that Thanos had his head blown to bits before getting to Earth! Most of the others were the ones trying to help people cope and solve the conflicts that the Decimation had caused; they were the ones doing their best. I don't see why they should listen to you just so you can ease your guilt about not stopping Thanos without sacrificing your cosy retirement life!" Bruce shouted and then Steve went and got in between them.

"Guys we need to work together as this; we could do less of those remarks Tony and Bruce we need to let grudges lie. If we are going to do this then we can't be divided." Steve told them. Then they went back to work and Bruce went to Rocket.

"Nice speech big guy." commented Rocket with a smirk with Natasha coming over to him.

"I think most of what you said is what Steve was thinking but is too polite to say out loud. he is just giving Tony leeway for how much time has passed." Natasha commented while Bruce smirked looking back at Steve.


End file.
